


(No Context)Ruby Rose Gets a Face Fucking for Eight Hours (With added bonus scene at the end)

by NoContext



Series: No Context [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Face-Fucking, Futa Raven jerks off to the whole thing, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, No Context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContext/pseuds/NoContext
Summary: Long in the short, wrote this a while ago for somebody else. And have elected to come here and make this my first thing to post on this site.All characters aged up to legal age because reasons.No Context Smut is gonna get smutty with RWBY, might make it into a series. I dunno yet.Well, okay. People are looking at it now and liking it so I guess comment if you wanna and throw me some feedback. Neato.Further edit: Raven jerks off to the whole thing at the end





	(No Context)Ruby Rose Gets a Face Fucking for Eight Hours (With added bonus scene at the end)

The first hour, of the Yang face-fuck, was a surprisingly uneventful one, despite Yang maintaining an iron grip, on Ruby's head, she was very gentle with her sister. Thrusting her hips forward, her cock delved towards the back of Ruby's mouth, poking, but never penetrating, her darling sister's throat. Her thrusts gentle, her motions easy, she took her time with her sister's mouth, savoring the sensations that caused little vibrations to run up the back of her spine. The way her sister's tongue flicked, either in anticipation or in an attempt to push out her turgid meat, the hands upon her thighs, the way her sister's eyes looked up at her with that silver gaze. It all brought Yang around, in that first hour, to her first orgasm. A hot, sticky mess, pumping into Ruby's throat, as Yang pressed against the back of it. Her cum came out in force, splattering the inside of Ruby's throat, and coating her mouth...until the lubrication of the mess of saliva, and hot nut, gave Yang the push to slip into her baby sister's throat.

The second hour, Yang was a little rougher with her sister. Having managed to slip into Ruby's throat, she maintained a steady pace, each thrust, bringing her closer to bottoming out inside of her sister's mouth, and when she finally did, she moaned out, holding her sister in a death's grip against her crotch. Eyes closed, head turned up, Yang let out a gutteral moan, as she pulled and pushed on her sister's head, rocking her hips back and forth in time. She did not go incredibly fast....yet, though her balls tapped her sister on the chin with each thrust, and jolts of electric pleasure shot through Yang's brain with each one thrust. And so, the second orgasm shot through Yang's body, her entire form shuddering visibly as she felt jet, after hot, sticky jet, of her sweet and salty cum go straight down her sister's throat. Bubbles of cum slowly started to form on Ruby's nose, before they burst, creating a little jet of cum-snot....one that Ruby snorted right back up into her nose to swallow, as best as she could around the dick down her throat.

By the time the third hour began to roll around, Ruby's makeup had been completely ruined. Mascara running down from her eyes, down her cheeks, and down her chin, and with her makeup, a mixture of spunk and saliva was rolling down her sister's chin, and down her chest. The same mixture, rolled down Yang's cock in bubbles, down her balls, and trickled from there, to down the floor below.

When the third hour finally struck, Yang was in full force, her hands firmly pressed behind her sister's head, forcing it to tilt backwards as Yang thrusted down into Ruby's throat. Her cock constantly forcing her sister's neck to expand and contract around the meat, the bulge constantly appearing and vanishing as Yang pumped herself up and down into her sister's throat. She was being quite brutal with her sister, holding her head tight, not letting her move an inch as she pounded away. Her balls were getting sore, from the harsh slapping, that came each time her sack hit Ruby's chin. Ruby had her hands up, holding tight onto Yang's thighs, trying to push her off...though she wasn't trying very hard to push her off. She just wanted her sister to go, a little easier on her poor abused mouth. Yang though, didn't slow down, or relax, the constant pushing only served to make her more vicious with every hard push. When her orgasm came, it came quickly, a single hard explosion of cum, and Yang didn't stop humping even as she came. The sloppy mixture of fluids coming out with a harsh suction each time she pulled out, causing a messy squirt of fluids to coat Yang's thighs, and Ruby's chin and breasts.

On the fourth hour....Yang had reached for a protein shake, mixed with pineapple, bananas, and a heavy dose of milk. She was drinking that, taking a little break from face fucking her sister so roughly. Ruby, however, was lost in the moment, her lips hadn't left her sister's junk for a second. She bobbed her head down, to the base, throatting her older sister. She didn't bother coming up, until she felt the need to breathe, nuzzling her nose against her sister's pubic hairs, enjoying the scent of Yang's sweaty crotch, simply...lost, in the pleasure of it all.

The fifth hour came, and so did Yang, having rolled her sister onto her back, she pushed herself back into that warm mouth, her hands coming down to close around her sister's, holding them gently as she pushed her hips back and forth. The mess that was coming from Ruby's throat, now dripped steadily down her face, rather than down her chin, and up her nose. Ruby coughed, each time she breathed up her nose, sucking some of the mess through her nostrils as Yang simply humped. Her balls pressed against Ruby's face, pulling away some of the mess that was being created, with each and every thrust, causing it to drip further down her sack. More than once, she felt an orgasm shiver through her body, a dry, and empty one. She pushed herself up against her sister's mouth, as the impotent orgasm went through her body, giving her sister at best, a small amount of clear fluid that dripped from the tip, only for Yang to begin her thrusting again, repeating the cycle over and over again.

As the sixth hour rolled around, Yang's hands had wandered from her sister's. The real one, relaxed upon Ruby's shoulder, and the robotic one squeezed and massaged around her sister's petite tits. She squeezed the flesh, and her fingers pinched the nipples, elicting muffled moans out of the reaper's mouth. And Ruby's hands had moved to one of Yang's thighs, and the other moved to squeeze around the blonde's bombshell balls, which were slowly filling back up, with a hefty load to deliver to her sister's mouth. Yang's thrusts became a mix, of rapid, rough, vigerous thrusts, and slow, gently, methodical ones. She swapped, back and forth between rough, and gentle, at random moments, her breath had become haggard from the work she had been doing. Her mind fuzzed, her world view narrowed to the sensation of her sister's throat squeezing each time she coughed, the vibrations sent up her shaft each time she moaned, of the feel of her balls slapping against Ruby's face, and the feel of that small hand against her balls. Ruby's point of view, had become similarly narrowed. At the feel of the dick in her mouth, and bulging out her throat, the balls bruising her face, and the intense heat she could feel between her legs, soaking her panties and the bed they were on down.

The seventh hour, it came around, and Yang was pushing herself to her edge. Finally, even her stamina was slowly starting to give out, and she was putting every last bit of it into this final hour. Her mechanical hand rested on Ruby's shoulder, as her real one clasped around her sister's throat. Not choking her, of course not, but...feeling the bulge in her sister's throat, each time she pushed her hips forward. One of Ruby's hands came up, to wrap around her sister's wrist that was at her throat, not trying to push her off, but gently squeezing and massaging it, and the other was twitching, off to one side. It was as if everything she was doing, was to avoid dragging her fingers across her own nethers, despite every instinct wanting her to do so. Yang's hips were nearly a blur, as she raced to this final, body rocking, earth shattering orgasm. She never stopped pumping her hips, as she pounded her sister's face like she was nestled between her legs. And when her cum came? It came hard, fast, and potent. Rope, after hot sticky messy rope, pumped into Ruby's mouth, down her throat. Her baby sister simply couldn't keep up with it, some of it coming back up, out of her mouth, some of it bubbling out of her nose. It drooped heavily down her face, coating it in a thick, white layer, that dripped like tar from Ruby's forehead. With a final spurt, of her cum down her sister's throat, Yang pulled out, her dick simply dripping with the mess she had created. She looked down at her sister, before letting out a quiet sigh, and collapsing onto the bed next to her.

On the eighth hour, Ruby...looked somewhat cleaned up, freshly showered, as did Yang, the blonde having carried her sister into the shower, and cleaned her off. Now, they were snuggled up, Ruby laying on Yang, head resting on her big sister's bosom. As the two of them flipped through a comic book. Yang held it with one hand, and Ruby turned the pages with the other. Yang's other hand, however, was intwined with her sister's, and the digits were plunging into Ruby's pink, swollen, formerly neglected depths. More than once, a quiet, shuddering orgasm shot through the reaper, as the pair of them read the comic book together. The pair of them were awfully quiet, until Ruby spoke up, with a soft, haggard voice, as if she hadn't spoken in several weeks.

"Hey...Yang?" She asked.

"Yeah Ruby?" Yang responded, as she twirled her fingers slightly inside of Ruby, causing her sister to let out a deep moan before answering.

"Can we do that again sometime?" She asked....and Yang sat there, in absolutely stunnded silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Content:
> 
> Peeking through a window, Raven watched her kids go at it. She removes her gloves, and pulls up her skirt, revealing her...well rather impressive sized ladydick. Sitting down, she cupped the base of it with one hand, and spat, in the other. She let out a sigh, as, shamelessly, she brought her now wet hand down to wrap around the shaft of her cock. Letting out a soft groan, she squeezed on the semi-erect mast, bringing herself, slowly, to a full erection. Once she had brought herself to fully erect, she gave the base a couple of little slaps, before wrapping her hand around it once more.
> 
> Slowly, up and down, she began to stroke herself off. In full view of the outside world. Absolutely shameless. She pumped, her dick up and down, going to the base, and up to the tip, where she smeared a little spittle on the head of her dick, before moving it back down and squeezing the base. Her hips moved almost automatically, pushing up when she moved her hand down, and pulling back when she moved it up. 
> 
> She moaned, as she repeated the motion, over and over again...until that first little droplet of pre-nut began to form on the tip of her cock.
> 
> With that, she began to rapidly pump her hand up and down, her hips moving shakily with her hand. She knew how to 'take care' of her business, and so it was, that she quickly brought herself to the edge....and then she slowed down. She pulled herself right back from the edge of cumming, squeezing as hard as she could around the head of her dick until she no longer felt the telltale pulsing of her dick, ready to blow her load all over her own hands.
> 
>  
> 
> And with that....she began to masturbate, even faster. The pre-nut that had formed on the tip of her dick, was leaking more, along her shaft, spreading around it as she pumped her hand up and down rapidly, even as she brutally squeezed her cock. Her hand slapped, at the base of her crotch each time she pumped her fingers up and down...until she let out one final moan. Even squeezing as she did, she couldn't stop the heavy, thick, musky spunk from jetting from her cock. Once....twice...three....four, hot, sticky ropes of her cum sprung forth, from her cock, covering her hands. 
> 
> And, with that. Raven stood up, started undressing...and made her way out, with every intention of washing up before heading to bed, letting those two have their fun..


End file.
